Affection Disorder
by Haru Baka
Summary: Chapter Two is up after a loong wait. ^_^ Gomen nasai!
1. No need for a Space Pirate!

Author's Note:  
I do not own any characters of the Tenchi series. They are all © to their owner.   
  
BTW, if their personalities aren't correct.. Just bare with me. This is my first fan fic I've ever wrote.   
  
-------------------  
  
Affection Disorder  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Tenchi.. Morning!" Ryoko chanted, of course she always did this in the mornings. She levitated over him, and wrapped her arms around his neck in an affectionate embrace.  
"Good morning, Ryoko." Tenchi let out an exasperated sigh, and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help but to have a soft spot for her rather than Ayeka, but out of love? No.. That couldn't be it.   
Ryoko tightened her embrace a bit, and leaned forward to press her forehead against his. Something was wrong here, he wasn't doing the usual routine of trying to pry her off him and scampering into the other room. She stared into his eyes, as lovingly as she could. Hopefully she'll get something to come out of him.  
"What's wrong, Tenchi?" The question came out at a whisper. For the first time in a long time, she was actually concered for someone other than herself.  
"It's nothing, rea-- " A high pitched scream came from the other room. Baby Taro! Couldn't've been Mihoshi, she doesn't scream that high. It was a matter of seconds before Washu came into the room, abandoning her experiments in the lab. Tench unlocked Ryoko's embrace, and went into the room.  
Ryoko stood there, staring at the ground. Ah, her mother.. Always paying attention to that little baby that they were babysitting for over a week, now. All she wanted was a little attention, but the baby had to take it from her. She growled under her breath, and stormed off into her room.   
"Seems like she's drifting away from us all, Little Washu.."   
Little Washu craddled the baby in a single arm. Her free hand brushed through Baby Taro's hair, his crying had passed and he was quiet again. Suddenly, her eyes widened. A horrible thought passed through her mind like a bad nightmare. Her heart ached. Now she knew why Ryoko was acting like this.  
"She's not drifting away from everyone .. She's drifting away from me.. " She thought. It was true. Ryoko never shuts herself inside of her room for any reason.   
"Little Washu?" Tenchi turned his head to her. He blinked, and wondered why Little Washu had just stopped talking.   
"Oh! Right .. " Little Washu snapped back into reality and stared back at Tenchi. "Go see what's wrong, will you please, Tenchi?" Of course, she couldn't've talked to Ryoko. Other than the fact that she had Taro to take care of, it would've been to hard to talk to her.  
"Sure.. " Tenchi got up from the couch, and went up the stair case. He walked down the hallway, and stopped at Ryoko's bedroom door. He lifted his hand and knocked a few times.   
"Ryoko? Is everything alright in there?" Tenchi tried open the door, but it quickly got slammed in his face. Guess everything wasn't alright. He tilted his head, pressing his ear against the door. He could've sworn he heard her crying.  
"Go away, Tenchi! Leave me alone!" For once, she was trying to get away from him as well as everyone else. Her sniffing was heard through the door. She slid down the door, burying her face into her knees. For once, she could've used a little affection from someone in this house.   
"Ryoko! What's wrong?" Tenchi felt guilty, was it because of him leaving for Little Washu and Baby Taro? He knocked on the door again. "Come on, you can't keep yourself in there!"   
"You want to try and stop me?!" Ryoko yelled at him. All she wanted was a little affection from someone in the house. But she couldn't even get that. "Remember? I'm just a Space pirate."  
  
-------------------  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Autors note again!: Please feel free to review! How'd I do? =D 


	2. No need for a Mother!

Auntor's Note: Usual disclaimer. I don't own the Tenchi Series. Yadda yadda yadda .. On with the story!

Affection Disorder

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 2

"Ryoko! Get out of there, now!" Tenchi knocked on the door several times. It wasn't like Ryoko to shut herself in her room this long. She would've been out in a few minutes.

"No! Leave me alone! I want to be alone!" tears streammed down her cheeks. Never in her life did she feel like this, she was always the bad guy. She never received any affection from anyone. Not even her own mother.

"Little Ryoko.. What's wrong?" Little Washu closed her eyes, and through their telekinetic link she talked to Ryoko. She bounced baby Taro in her arms, easing him back to sleep.

"Leave me alone, 'mom'." It hurt Little Washu even more when Ryoko said that. So much sarcasm, Ryoko didn't care. All she wanted was something from someone other than to be scowled at, and to be aggrivated by Ayeka.

"Ryoko, What do you want from me?" Tears formed in Little Washu's eyes. She never saw this side of Ryoko. For once in her life she cared about her daughter. She fought the tears long enough, and she let them flow freely.

"I want you to be the mother that I never had. That's what I want. I want people to actualy love me in this Kami-forsaken house. Is that too much for ask for?!" Ryoko put her hands to her forehead, her hands grasping her cyan hair. She couldn't be the space pirate she once was, she wanted to be loved. She wanted anyone, anything to love her. She left Little Washu sobbing through the telekinetic link. It hurt her as much as it did Little Washu. How to repair a situation like this? This would take a while .. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Author's note: I'm going to cut it short for now. School's almost out. And the fact that I'm busy with some personal stuff.. Okay. R/R!


End file.
